


VID: Give me rock and roll

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (short) exploration of Winchesters and music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Give me rock and roll

**Details:** Supernatural | 0.49 | "Someone purer" by Mystery Jets  
**DW Post:** [Vimeo](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/104514.html</a><br%20/>%0A<strong>Watch:</strong>%20<a%20href=) (Password: _supernatural_ )  
**Download:** 10mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?1n8zjsgnbejsqz2)

_Password: supernatural_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I have to apologise for a few things with this vid. a) for the lip syncing and b) for using a song that Dean would not approve of.
> 
> Oh well, I just made this as a fun little exercise, just tying together some scenes I liked. It's unbeta'd but I am quite proud of it for a couple of days work.


End file.
